Shattered
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: He thought winning the Winter Cup will solve his problems, fixed them and amend their friendship. If that so, then why is Aksahi is glaring at him? Isn't this supposed to fixed their broken bonds? Then why it's appeared to be shattered...?
1. What Happened After

**AN:** Hello~! It's me with a new story! YES! **NEW STORY!** I hope you'll like it

The reason why I couldn't update DARE because I lost my motivation on that story **BUT** that doesn't mean that I will discontinue it. I will just put that on hold. I repeat **ON HOLD** until I find my motivation on it. I'm really sorry for those who are reading it but really thank you for all the support. Until the next chap of DARE.

This is what I called the **exact** opposite of DARE. The title says it all! If you notice its kinda similar to DARE but that's just it. Unlike DARE that is fun and fluff, this story is tears and pains.

Here's the story. **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~What Happened After~**

Winter Cup was finally over, Seirin won. The said team jumped in joy with smiles on their faces and tears from their eyes. Everyone on the team was celebrating. Everyone-except one.

Kuroko Tetsuya was in the middle of the court, silent. He couldn't hear the shouts from the crowds and his teammates, he couldn't also feel the falling of confetties all over him. All he could hear is silence, all he could see is himself. Alone in the court, looking so distant. Winter Cup was over, he already fulfilled his promise and beat the "Generation of Miracles". He let a small smile spread on his lips in content.

"Oi Kuroko!" Tetsuya, for the first time jumped in surprised, as he looked at his partner, his new light. Kagami Taiga."Don't just stand there! It's time to take a bow." He said as he gave him a grin. What the tiger said made the blunette smile wider.

"Hai."

"Thank you for the game!" They said in union as they bowed their heads.

Meanwhile at the other team-Rakuzan, felt shock, some even cry for the painful defeat. All except Akashi. The red head didn't even cry nor felt shock like the rest of his team even Mayuzumi is wide eye at the score. But Akashi all he did was glare at Seirin-precisely at Tetsuya who notices his glare.

Akashi decided to leave the court. He opened the door and entered it quickly. This made Tetsuya wonder and followed him too. The action didn't go unnoticed by the other "Miracles" as they followed suit.

"Akashi-kun!" He called as soon as he saw the red head. As for Akashi as soon as he heard that familiar voice, he restrained himself from anger and put his hand in his pocket that formed a fist. He look at Tetsuya and gave him his fake smile.

"Yes?"

"That was a good game." Kuroko knew that the smile is fake, but nevertheless he still extend his hand for a shake. Akashi seemed hesitant at first but manage to do it without wiping that "smile" on his face.

"Indeed." He answered.

"I hope we can play again next time." He said in his calm voice, but the next thing happened made him shock. Akashi laugh and laugh and laugh, which made the latter freak out.

"Next time?" He question in a sarcastic tone. "There won't be next time next time." He said without removing the "smile" on his face.

Kuroko was taken aback but manage to question him back slowly. "Why…?"

Akashi's smile disappeared and change into a glare that sent chill to the blunette. "It's because of you."

* * *

So review~


	2. When The Emperor Snapped

**AN:** Hello~! I just want to say that thank you for all the support in chap. 1

I know it isn't much but I hope chap. 2 can somehow satisfy you(?) :)

Here's the story. **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~When The Emperor Snapped~**

At the same time the other miracles have arrived and found Akashi glaring at Kuroko. Aomine was the first one to broke the ice. "What's going on here?"

Akashi looked at them as his expression turned back to the "smile". "What's going on here." He repeated the question that the tan teen gave. " **This!** " He pointed at Tetsuya. "This is was going on!" He shouted. "The man in front of us. The man who defeated the "Generation of Miracles."

"A-akashicchi…" The blond whispered.

Akashi continued as he look back at Kuroko. "You think by defeating us, we can change back? We? The Generation of Miracles can change back by some _**old prototype!**_ " He spoke the last words with venom laces his voice.

"Akashi that's enough." Midorima, who for the first time not holding his lucky item, tried to break the two. Or more like break Akashi from Tetsuya.

"I'm not finished yet, Shintarou!" He countered without taking his eyes of the blunette. "You! You're pathetic! Wasting your time in basketball just to change us back! Pathetic! So pathetic!" Tetsuya is now on the verge of tears as Akashi stab his heart with his painful words. But Akashi was not finished yet. He looked at the other miracles. "Tell me you all feel the same way about it?!"

"He's right." Without second thought, Aomine answered. The rest was shock by the blunt statement.

"Aominechii!" Kise protested.

"I said enough, Akashi!" The greenette was now angry.

"This wasn't enough, Shintarou!" Akashi said as he turns his attention back to Tetsuya. "If you're thinking that this is about winning…then it's not!" He paused. "You're so **selfish** , Tetsuya! Taking away that makes us happy! Why?! Is it because that you couldn't accept the fact that we became great and you were left here?!" By now Tetsuya was crying. Tears falling freely from his eyes without him knowing. He couldn't even answer back because of shock.

"Yeah Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara for the first time since they got there spoke up and not a single candy can be seen on him right now.

"Murasakibaracchi!"

"Not now, Kise-chin!" Once again Kise was ignored. "It's because you,re **weak!** You're dragging us to your feet! You know that I hated basketball since the beginning, there's no changing that." He glared at the blunette as dark as he could and spit his last words. " _ **Weak people will always be weak.**_ "

Kuroko looked at Aomine for support, but all he got was an uncaring stare. "Just that's life, Tetsu." His face became darker at the next words that came out. "You can't change that…" He inhale deeply as he said the words almost shouting. "You took away the reason...the only **reason!** …that I played basketball…Akashi's right… _ **you are selfish.**_ " The tan teen looked away and went to Akash's and Murasakibara's retreating figure.

* * *

 **AN:** I know it's still short but I still want to know your opinions.

So review~


	3. When The Miracles Torn Apart

**Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~When The Miracles Torn Apart~**

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** Kise shouted. He had enough with being ignored all this time. "H-HOW CAN YOU ALL S-SAY THAT?!" he's angry, he really was, not because of being ignored but because of what their doing to Kurokocchi.

"You don't understand Ryouta." Akashi said lowly.

"WHAT I-IS NOT TO U-UNDERSTAND?" All what Kise could do is to shout what he want to say. Maybe by this he won't be ignored, by this he can knock some sense to them. "It's just winning-!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Akashi cut Kise. "GOD RYOUTA! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! HOW CAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT-!"

"Maybe I am an idiot!" Kise cut Akashi too. His bangs covering his eyes, he sigh and glared at Akashi. "But I'm not a _**heartless monster.**_ " He made sure to emphasize the last words to Akashi and to the other two.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" This time it was Midorima. He was so angry right now. Angry at them for making the shadow cry!

The red head glared at the blond and turned his attention to the greenette. "Of course, Shintarou." He said calmly and returned his gaze back to Kise. "Ryouta…we don't need an idiot in this group…you're out of this team." He turns to the two and was about to leave.

Kise just chuckled just chuckled which made them stop on their tracks. "You can't kick me out…cause _I quit._ " Then he laugh and laugh. And when he stopped, he smirked. "And me an idiot? As far as I witness today the idiot is not me. It's all of you."

"WHY Y-!" What Kise said made Aomine's blood boil and he was about to launch at Kise when Akashi stopped him.

"Daiki that's enough." Aomine stop. "Let's get going." He turned around and started walking once again. "Come on, Shintarou." When he hears no respond from the said miracle he calls for him again. "Shintarou!"

Midorima looked Akashi in the eyes and calmly he said. "I'm sorry Akashi, but I'm staying."

"Is that so…?"Akashi also stated it calmly but deep down he was really angry. "Another ungrateful bastard then." He continued and walk ahead. "Let's go." He said to the two and left for real leaving the two ungrateful bastards and one selfish weakling.

When half of the miracles are gone, Kise and Midorima rush to Kuroko's side. "Kurokocchi! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is there something that you need?" Despite all that he said earlier, panic consume Kise quickly even though he tried to stay calm.

"Let's go." Midorima said as he manage to calm after the fiasco that happen earlier, but even so his hands are balling and he want to punch a certain people that has purple hair, navy hair and especially red hair to be exact

As the three remaining miracles left, Kuroko snapped out of his shock. "AKASHI-KUN! WAIT! D-don't…pl-eas…" He tried to run but Kise and Midorima restrained him from doing so. "PLEASE! DON'T G-GO! PLEASE." He continued to shout while he cry. "…please. I-I don't w-want to b-be left a-again…" Exhaustion finally took him as he fell asleep in Midorima's arms

* * *

So review~


	4. Suicide

**Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~Suicide~**

It's been 1 week since the miracles torn apart. And because of that, Midorima and Kise reported to Seirin of what happened and added that the blunette doesn't want to see any of them except for the two ex-miracles. The coach of the team said that he can take a break as long as he need and same goes for the principal.

Meanwhile the said teen is unable to talk, to sleep and to eat, if not only Midorima and Kise force him to. Kuroko's face is always stained with tears and tiredness can clearly see on him, he even looked weaker than before. Midorima and Kise would always take turns on taking care of the teen, to check his condition and made sure that he's doing well.

Kuroko Tetsuya sat on the edge of his bed. His staring to space, doing nothing. It's been 1 week now since 'that' happen. "Why did this happen?...did I do anything wrong? I just want them to return to their old them…" Tears now freely falling from his face as his voice crack. "W-what if Kise-kun and Midorima-kun are t-tired o-of me-e…? Am I-I really… **useless** …?" Upon his crying an idea struck him, so search through his house and found a thick rope…

* * *

Meanwhile Midorima was polishing his lucky item which seems to be a pocket knife. He was in their team's locker room when Takao came and approach him.

"Shin-chaaan~!" A cheery Takao suddenly became scared when he saw "Shin-chan" hold the knife that seem to reflect the light like his glasses, not to mention that Midorima's dark aura was emitting. "S-s-shin-chan…you s-shouldn't hold it that w-way."

Midorima sigh and put down the knife much to Takao's relief. "What is it, Takao?"

"How's…Kuroko?" Takao ask about the blunette carefully.

The expression on the greenette's face seem to became sad and worried as he heard about the blunette's name. "He's...still the same…" He hesitated to tell Takao the answer, but he gave it for he know that Takao was his friend-not that he could admit it to him.

Takao smiled warmly and put a hand on Midorima's shoulder gently. "I'm proud of you…" What h said made Midorima confuse. "I mean…for standing up for him…" For a long time that they've been teammates-friends-Takao saw what he didn't thought he would see.

Midorima gave him a small warm smile in relief and says something to the other teen in a very soft voice, even so Takao heard him perfectly. "Thank you…"

* * *

On the other hand, Kise and the Kaijo regulars are enjoying a peaceful lunch at Maji's-which is not enjoyable at all considering it's "peaceful"! They are not the type to be "peaceful" especially Kise. But…would you expect him to be if "that" happened? At least he still confines with them.

So I was saying Kise and the regulars are having a _quiet_ lunch- with occasionally jokes that tries to break the ice which they failed miserably-when Kise felt unease. So he called Kasamatsu to excuse himself. "Kasamatsu-senpai. I will just go to the bathroom." But upon standing up the vanilla milkshake that he had order earlier fell down and the contents splash at the floor. Kise's eyes widen at the realization. "On the second thought I'm going home!" He dash out of the door leaving his teammates confuse, but understand why.

He run and run, he didn't even bother to wait the bus, he trips many times and bumps to many people but couldn't even apologize for them. Since the time he left Tetsuya, he's been feeling unease. The blond stopped for a while to catch his breath, he reach out for his phone and fidgeted upon dialing Midorima's number.

" _Hello_."

" _Midorimacchi! Can you go to Kurokocchi's house? I have a bad feeling!_ "

Midorima stand up quickly and run towards the door. "Trust your intuition. I'll go there as fast as I could." He closed the phone without bothering to bid him farewell. Takao wonder what was happening and he was about to ask when Midorima beat him to it. "Tell them that I went ahead. I have to go to Kuroko's house." Takao nodded as the teen run his way.

For about 30 minutes. Midorima made it to Kuroko's house and not so long he saw Kise trailing him behind. None of them felt the pain that they had from all of running, especially Kise .

As they open the door, silence and darkness greeted them, the light that they only have was the light from outside, probably because it was still afternoon. Their feet automatically lead them to his room and both of them hesitated to open the door.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise called out and knock, but no one answered. He turned his head to Midorima. "Midorimacchi…" Fear reflected his eyes as his body trembled. "I'm scared…"

Midorima squeeze his shoulder to comfort the blond. "I am too…but we have to be brave… _for him_ …" But it looks like his comforting himself. "I'll open the door and check on him. Ok?" Kise just nodded in response.

As they opened the door, they couldn't believe of what they just saw…

" **Kurokocchi!/kuroko!** "

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry if its too short, but i'll try to make it longer every chap.

So review~


	5. The Other Miracles

**AN:** Merry Christmas Minna-san~!

Here's the chap that you've all been waiting for. **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~The Other Miracles~**

It's been 2 weeks now since the Winter Cup was over, 2 weeks since Seirin won and 2 weeks since…they did…"that"…

Aomine Daiki lie down on the cold concrete floor of the roof top, as usual he's there to skip classes to get some sleep, but couldn't bring himself to. How could he? After all what happened. After he left his bestfriend…again…he didn't even have the right to be his bestfriend anymore…so he thought to himself to go and have some practice at the gym, maybe, just maybe he can let all out his feeling to Tet-no he wouldn't even say his name. Not anymore…

Upon arriving at the gym, he wondered why everyone is gathering at the center. 'Is there a meeting?' He thought, then suddenly look at him with hatred? And…disappointment? But what shock him the most was when Momoi Satsuki his childhood friend walked at him and-

 **SLAP!**

Everything around Aomine became blank, his mind couldn't process everything.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" While Aomine was in the state of shock, Momoi was ready to launch at him again, but Wakamatsu and the other regulars held her. " **IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU…** " Her words as tears from her eyes fell. "He-he c-could ha-ve been…he c-ould have-have b-been…" Couldn't continue her words, Momoi broke down , her hands covering her face as she release loud wails and sobs. "Tetsu-kun! T-tetsu-kun…!"

Upon hearing the said name Aomine revert back to reality. "Satsuki! What happened to Tetsu?!" He broke his promise easily at not mentioning his name-but does it matter now? "Satsuki! Answer me!" He tried to have the answer from his childhood friend, but all he got was another slap.

"It's all your fault! I-it's all your fault!" Momoi continued her chant while trying to beat Aomine, which she failed to do so cause the regulars are holding her.

Imayoshi had enough of this and instructed the rest to bring Momoi away to calm her down. They do as they told and left their captain and ace alone.

"What happened to Tetsu?" Aomine ask after he regained his composure once again. Imayoshi just looked at him with disgust and not that creepy grin that he always had.

"You have the nerve to call him that after what you did." With that said Aomine's expression darkened as he ready his fist and launch at Imayoshi, but the said teen saw it coming and beat him to it by punching the navy haired teen first. Because of the impact the Touo ace stumbled to the ground and groan in pain. "What? Not satisfied of what you did to Momoi so you bent it to me?" He asked with venom laced on it.

Aomine tried to stand up and failed. "Tell me…what the hell happened to him!" His getting angry from all the suspense and he just want to know the truth.

Imayoshi who was always calm couldn't help but shout at him. "You want to know the truth?! THEN FINE! You _**best friend…**_ " He paused to emphasize the words. " **Commit suicide**."

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi was never been the same after the incident at the Winter Cup-sure he still eats and all, but he couldn't even focus his attention to it. He's been spacing out, always thinking of that day…of _him_ …

Upon his spacing out, he caught someone walking. "Muro-chin…" Quickly he went up to him, thanking God that he was alone. "Muro-chin."

The said teen stopped but didn't even dare to look at him. "Atsushi…I told you…I don't want to talk to you…let alone _see you_." After saying it, he resume walking.

As for Murasakibara. He couldn't help but let his tears fall. Himuro has been ignoring him after the incident in Winter Cup, but right now Murasakibara needs him. The tall teen broke down crying like a child as he begs. "Muro-chin, please! You're the o-only one that I-I ha-ve…!" Truth to his words, everyone at the Yosen regulars are ignoring him even their coach stop pursuing him to go to practice. "Muro-chin…"

Himuro sigh and turned around. He saw Murasakibara's state and he couldn't help but imagine the blue haired boy at that state before…maybe until now… "Atsushi…" Bitting his bottom lip didn't help as a tear slide down. He may know Kuroko that much, but he remembered how Taiga felt when he left him-and that's enough to affect him so much. " Do you know how hard to look at you right now without thinking that Kuroko is dying…?"

"W-what?" Murasakibara's eyes widen at what the latter said.

Himuro hesitated a little, he wasn't supposed to tell him that. But he should probably know for him to feel the pain of that person. "Kuroko Tetsuya… **commit suicide** because of _**you**_."

* * *

"OK. That enough." Akashi said as he dismiss everyone except the regulars. Lately they've slacking off, they've even **skipped** practice and every time that they do attend they're always have this bored looked on their faces. So Akashi being Akashi couldn't accept it so he commanded the regulars to stay. "All of you must be wondering why I asked you to stay." Calm voice would be seemed hearing from Akashi, but to the regulars the red head was actually pissed off-who knows! Maybe he's planning to kill them.

"We know." Ekichi said. He looked bored and there's something in his voice that says that he didn't care anymore. "But it doesn't matter anyway."

Akashi was now enrage as he pushes the bigger male and his scissors was pointed to his face. "How dare you talk to me like that?!" He shouted venom filled his voice and so much anger-probably this was still from that event-as his teammates paled in fear and stayed frozen thinking of what can they do to save Ekichi.

"What he's saying is the truth." Mayuzumi Chihiro the new phantom sixth man stated it though his voice and expression is blank, he held more emotion than the last one. "What's the point of it anyway? One day we're just gonna be replace with your new **prototypes** right?"

Akashi calmed a little and composed himself, but it doesn't mean that his anger 's vanish-in fact it only increases. He looked at Mayuzumi with a mocking look. "Don't be such a hypocrite Chihiro." He smirk. "We both know that you liked it, like I do."

"I'm being a hypocrite, Akashi. I'm just stating that everyone of us are just **replacements**! Like **them**! Like **him**!" Everyone was shock by the teen's outburst. Mayuzumi just heard recently what happen to Tetsuya. Part of him was guilty because of the things he said about the blunette and another part of him was enrage of what Akashi did. So he and the rest lost interest in basketball. "It was fun being the 'phantom sixth man' and all…but I and the rest are not someone that you can considered a thing or a merely prototype." He said as he headed to the door making sure that he passed by Akashi. As for the others, they go ahead of Mayuzumi and get out of this hell-of-excuse-of-gym. Before Mayuzumi left he said something that will shock Akashi forever. "…by the way your _**old prototype**_." He paused as he emphasized the last words. "Just **commit suicide**."

* * *

Review~


	6. Pains and Hatred

**AN:** Hey guys! It's been a while. Here's the new chap!

I wonder if anyone will still read this...? **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **~Pains and Hatred~**

Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi quickly went to the hospital after the red head called them. How did they know where? Reo said it. Akashi didn't need to threaten them cause they want the GOM to see it for themselves, to feel the pain like he did and to make them **hate** themselves.

When they reach the room they saw Midorima comforting Kise.

* * *

Kise Ryouta knew that this is bound to happen one way or another, **it** will happen. He was so glad that Midorima is here cause if he's not…he might have join Kurokocchi…

Tears fall freely, although it's been a week, he still couldn't believe that Kurokocchi did that. There's not a single day that he and Midorima didn't blame the three miracles…then blame themselves…

If only they've stayed…if only…

"What are you doing here?" Kise looked at Midorima and the said teen's eyes were darkened. The blond teen turned around and found out the reason of the change in Midorima's eyes. He saw what he wished he didn't see… _ **them**_ …

"What are you doing here?" Midorima muttered darkly which made Kise looked at the direction that the greenette was looking. What he saw made his blood boil...

"We-" Before Akashi could speak, he was suddenly cut off.

"I wanna see Tetsu!" Aomine almost shout. Worried painted his face.

Kise chocked on a sob, bitter laugh echoed to the quiet halls, his eyes was in tears while his lips smiles. "You? You all...wanna **see him?** -pfft-HAHAHAHA-hic-HAHAHA." He burst into laughter. A laughter that was mixed with his cries, It was painful to hear it. Kise looked pathetic-insane even, he and Midorima look like a mess. "Midorimacchi! D-did you hear w-what he said?!-PFFT! He said-he said they wanna see K-kurokocchi! THEY WANNA _**SEE KUROKOCCHI!**_ This i-is the best joke ever!" The blond continue to laugh and laugh while his heart aches in anger.

"Ryouta just hear us out-" And Akashi was cut off again.

"No. Get out." Just as Akashi talk, Kise's face became impassive even his voice is devoid in emotion.

"But Kuro-chin is in there." Murasakibara defended. Like the two, he was also worried.

"So?" He bluntly said. "Now you **care?** He's **weak** like you said." He sob. "Now get out." His bangs covering his eyes.

"BUT I WANNA SEE TETSU!" Aomine made things worse by shouting at kise and Midorima.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANNA SEE HIM AGAIN?! TO ADD MORE PAIN?! TO MAKE HIS LIFE WORSE?!" Kise let out the anger that he was holding since the after finals of Winter Cup. Midorima gently put a hand on Kise to calm him a little.

"Kise that's enough..."

Kise broke down, he suddenly kneel on the floor starling everyone, filling the silent corridors with his sobs. "T-they don't e-ven kn-ow...Midorimacchi they-they d-don't e-even..."

Midorima sigh, he can feel his tears are about to fall. But he can't let that. He has to be strong 'cause that's the only thing he can do for Kise. For Kuroko... "Akashi...just please...go..."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Tetsuya!" Ryouta couldn't contain it anymore. He stand up and try to launch at the red head, but Midorima stopped him.

"It's not worth it, Kise." He calms down a little and Midorima walked straight to Akashi.

"Shintarou. I wanna see Tetsuya. I know you're too mad at us. I understand that, but I really need to see Tetsuya." Akashi almost pleadingly said as Midorima only stared at him for minutes. And then...

 **SMACK!**

"Akashi/Aka-chin!" Aomine and Murasakibara shouted in union as they rushed to help the fallen emperor. Meanwhile Kise was shock at what the greenette just did, the said teen in the other hand was in pure anger he's been like that since they came-hell! Maybe since the end of Winter Cup. He finally got what he wanted, but still it wasn't enough.

"You _**understand?**_ You don't even understand a thing! Cause if you really do, you all should be out of here an hour ago! HAVEN'T YOU THREE CAUSE ENOUGH?!" He finally burst. His face twisted in anger while his eyes are tear stained. He couldn't believe it! After what they did! They have the nerve to show up! He felt like punching them again, but resisted the urge to do so. "You should go." He said. He and Kise was about to turn around when a voice called.

"Midorima!" He shouted. "Let me see him even just a minute... _please..._ " He rarely say this kind of word because of his pride, but Aomine really wanna see Tetsu.

Midorima muttered in the coldest voice he ever used, that it sent shivers to them even to Kise. "You don't get to see him, you don't get to talk to him, you don't go near him or even say _his name..._ you're not his friend anymore. You lost that chance, even the second chance. So I suggest you all should leave, before I accidentally _**kill all of you...**_ "Kise called out for anyone to escort them out which the three unwillingly did so.

Inside the room, there a figure seated, awaken by the events earlier. He tried to sleep but couldn't anymore, his sickly pale hands was on his ears trying not to hear them. He sat there crying quietly, wishing that they were the way before, but he knows they will never be...

 _"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

 **AN:** And the best actor goes to...

You people decide, Midorima and Kise are both great to me. Sadly I have a better plans for Aomine but I forgot them. Anyway hope you like it!


End file.
